


Hayabusa

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Ableist Language, Birds, Community: disney_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Shan Yu and his Falcon.





	Hayabusa

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "How did ShanYu get his falcon?"
> 
> Wikipedia and Disney Wikia both give the name of Shan Yu’s falcon, hence the title. The title is Japanese for Peregrine Falcon, but it’s apparently the bird is a Saker Falcon.

One of his men had been stupid enough to hit a Falcon nest, making several of the eggs fall down the side of the cliff, destroying majestic birds before they had a chance to live. He tossed that idiot off the cliff to make him pay for that. That kind of idiocy was not tolerable, when he should have been watching his feet; he probably would have fallen off the cliff anyway. 

He was able to find one egg that was undamaged, so at least one falcon would live. He chose not to wait for the bird’s mother, who might not even bother showing up, and simply pocketed the egg, placing it in his furs to incubate and raised the Falcon once Hayabusa was born. 

The bird was a good investment, even though it cost him nothing, aside from the loss of that idiot he tossed off a cliff. The bird was certainly better than that Hun soldier.


End file.
